The Demigods at Hogwarts Protetion Program
by CJ potter rider jackson
Summary: like most demigods at Hogwarts stories. harry potter & co need protecting so the demigods are off to save the day! set in harry potter's 5th year and right after the 2nd war with Percy Jackson. adopted from canadiandemigod's order of the demigods. Enjoy!
1. opening chapter

**Hi all! This is my first story so I hope you like it. Please note that this story has been adopted from Canadiandemigod's story Order of the Demigods so it will sound somewhat like that story. I am going to write it from the beginning a little differently from the original and then just keep going if everything goes well:). Also I am not male nor have I ever lived anywhere in Europe. Therefore I cannot be Rick Riordan or J.K. Rowling and own Percy Jackson or Harry Potter respectively. This goes for the whole story. Without further ado here is the first chapter!**

"PERRRCCYYYY!" yelled Will running up the beach towards me. I mentally groaned as I got up pulling Annabeth up with me. The amount of quality time I had gotten to spend with Annabeth since the second war had not been much.

"What Will?" I said as he stopped in front of me panting.

"Chiron wants to see you in the big house, he said something about another quest?" Will said, almost in a question over the last part. I and Annabeth groaned as we started walking hand in hand to the big house. Will had run off already, probably to find Nico. Honestly I had been surprised to see Will without him. Since they had gotten together they were rarely seen without one another. As we reached the porch Annabeth kissed me on the cheek and said;

"Come talk to me as quickly as you can. I'll be in Cabin 6 waiting." I nodded and replied with "you know I will." as I headed into the sitting room where Chiron was waiting. When I walked in Chiron stopped pacing long enough to say,

"Ah, Percy have a seat. While I sunk into an armchair Chiron launched into his lecture. "A long time ago Lady Hecate favored specific mortals. Because she liked them so much she decided to give them her blessing to them and since then these people and their descendants have been called witches and wizards. They have magic but it must be channeled through wands and their power is nowhere near the amount of power that one of Hecate's own children would possess. Right now one of these wizards has turned evil and is on the verge of destroying the entire wizarding world. However 15 years ago there was a prophecy made stating that one boy would be marked his equal and only he would have the power to defeat this dark lord. This boy is named Harry Potter. One of my old friends is the headmaster of one of the wizarding world's biggest schools. This school is called" he paused and cleared his throat. ".. _Hogwarts_"

"H- _HOGWARTS_!" I said though gasps. "W-Who IN THEIR RIGHT MIND WOULD NAME A PLACE _PIGSKIN?!" _Chiron glared at me as I caught my breath.

"Last year harry potter watched this evil wizard come back to power and narrowly escaped death. My friend believes this wizard will try to kill harry potter in the coming year and has asked me for demigod assistance in protecting him. You are to go to Hogwarts" I attempted not to snort "and watch Harry Potter this school year. Once you gain the wizards trust we will send the rest of the seven and Nico to join you. Now, do you have any questions?"

"Yeah, when do I leave and what is your friend and this evil wizard dude's name?" Chiron sighed yet again. _Their names must be funny too_ I thought. It turned out I was right.

"Their names are Albus Dumbledore and Lord Voldemort respectively."

"_DUMBLEDORE! _And _VOLDEMORT? _ Honestly who comes up with such _stupid_ names?!" I mused.

"Yes well, you leave tomorrow so I suggest you go pack and get some sleep. I'll meet you at Thalia's pine tomorrow morning"

"Kay can I go tell Annabeth?" I questioned.

"Yes you're dismissed" said Chiron

* * *

><p>"Seaweed brain! How did you manage to rope yourself into this?" Annabeth shrieked." Never mind, I don't want to know." I had just finished explaining my new job to Annabeth and she wasn't too thrilled to say the least.<p>

"You'll get to join me eventually" I pointed out.

But we'll be half way around the word from each other and hades knows how long it will take for you to gain their trust."

I'll iris message you as much as I can."

"I'll still miss you"

"Well as much as I would love to continue this argument I have to go pack so" I kissed her for a couple of seconds, "I'll see you a little later." And with that I ran out the door to cabin three.

When I got back to my cabin I found a trunk sitting by my bed with things that I will apparently need on this new quest. I picked up a long thin box and read the note written In Greek on top; _this is your wand: 12 ½ inches_ _made of driftwood and a mermaid scale. Supple and excellent for charming. –Lady Hecate. _My only reaction was to yell "sweet_!"_ then I realized that another note had been added to the tag. Apparently when I had picked up the wand all the information I would have learned over the past four years if I was an actual wizard, was automatically shoved in my head. That meant when I yelled "_aguamenti!_"(Like I just did) BAM! There was water gushing out of my wand. My mind was blown.

Besides the wand I also had some books-but they were written in English so I didn't bother trying to figure out what they were about, what looked like a cauldron, and two pairs of robes at which I scoffed because there was _no way_ they were getting me to wear those. I grabbed my backpack and started packing my demigod essentials. This included a couple CHB t shirts and shorts, some dracmas, a canteen of nectar and a full water bottle, 4 squares of ambrosia, and a spare dagger. After that I checked my watch and realized I should get some sleep. The second my head hit the pillow I was out like a light.

* * *

><p>The next morning I was woken up to a pleasant surprise, Annabeth's lips on mine. As I opened my eyes she smiled at me and pulled me out of bed.<p>

"it's 7:30 and you have to meet Chiron at eight so I suggest you get ready" she said

"thanks for waking me up." I said "Now shoo and let me change. I'll meet you by Thalia's pine at eight. With another quick kiss and a "see you soon" she left me to change.

When I got to Thalia's pine Chiron and Nico were waiting for me.

"'took you so long Jackson?" Nico said ginning

"So I take it you're shadow travelling me there?" I asked

"Yup" Nico replied popping the P. _It's amazing, how much Nico has changed over the past month since he announced his crush on me and got together with Will. _I thought. It was true, I don't think anyone had ever seen Nico as carefree as he is now, save for maybe Bianca, his older sister. Just then Annabeth ran up.

"Hey, hope I didn't miss anything." She said breathlessly as she grinned at me.

"Nope just getting the last minute details" I said, giving her a quick grin back.

"Ok good. Malcolm was a little confused on where you were going so it took me a little longer to get up here, since I had to explain your quest to him. Chiron gave a small cough and we immediately turned to face him.

"Nico will shadow travel you to platform 9 ¾ and from there you will get on the Hogwarts Express. You'll get further instruction when you get there. Oh and one other thing, all the professors know who you are, try not to tell any of the students however." After I nodded he said "Ok if Nico is ready you can leave".

Annabeth kissed and said "don't die seaweed brain" pecked me once more and ran off, shouting" IM me!" over her shoulder.

* * *

><p>We landed in between platforms nine and ten. I looked at platform nine. I looked at platform ten. There was no platform 9¾. I turned to Nico and said, "Do you-"<p>

Nico grinned. "Sorry bro you're on your own" he said disappearing into the shadows. I groaned and leaned against the barrier between nine and ten to try to figure this out or, I tried to. Just as my back hit the seemingly solid wall I fell through the barrier. As I jumped up, my demigod senses activated, and I looked around I found what I was looking for.

"Sweet." There was a bright red steam engine with the words (I assumed) Hogwarts Express written in gold paint on the side. Above there was a large sign that had platform 9 ¾ written on the side.

There was still forty five minutes till the train left so I boarded and found an empty compartment. I tossed my trunk on the rack above with my backpack. I decided to take a nap rather than waiting aimlessly to get to Hogwarts so I sat down, and promptly fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: so there you go! I hope you liked it and feel free to review. I will try to update every week or at the most, two weeks. So I'll talk to you next chapter! ~CJ**


	2. the train ride

**Hey all! Thank you so much to those of you who took the time to read my story so far and an even bigger thanks to those of you who followed, favorited, and or reviewed (you know who you are). Enjoy chapter two!~CJ**

Ginny, Ron, Hermione, the twins, and I all said our good byes and got on the train with much "don't forget to write!" and "stay out of trouble!" and "I love you!" from Mrs. Weasley.

Ron and Hermione told Ginny and I to save them seats, as they had to go to the prefects carriage for the first part of the train ride, and the twins immediately left to go do who knows what. Quickly after that Neville caught up with us.

"Hey guys I found one!" called Ginny from down the corridor. "There's only one other person in here" she said as we caught up with her. As we entered the compartment I examined the boy more closely. He had almost a sense of power of him as I got near him. Besides that he was tanned, with black shaggy hair, and he looked_ very _fit. He had random scars and cuts, some more healed than others, all over his arms and legs, and one smaller scar on his left cheekbone. He wore an orange t shirt with the faded letters CHB written on it and a pair of tan cargo shorts. I didn't think I'd ever seen him before.

"D'ya notice the scars" I said to Neville and Ginny as we sat down.

"Do you notice the mark" Ginny replied, pointing at his arm, her face a little pale. I looked closer and I noticed it too. A black tattoo of..._Something_ was on his forearm.

"No!" I said my voice barely above a whisper. "He looks our age. He's much too young to be recruited by Voldemort!"

"it doesn't look that way mate." Neville said. After that I sat a little further away from him.

a little later Neville and Ginny both left going to see some other friends I think.

About two hours later Ron and Hermione entered the compartment. Hermione's eyes fixed on scary boy for a few seconds before she turned to me and asked, "Who's this?"

"Dunno exchange student maybe?" was my reply.

"Did you see the scars on his arms and, is that a," she gasped

"I don't know Hermione"

"It_ is_ kinda creepy" Ron said.

Just then the door to the compartment opened and there stood Ginny with a rather peculiar looking person. Her hair fell down to her waist and was a wavy blonde. She had this strange look on her face, like she was daydreaming about something especially nice. "Everyone this is Luna Lovegood. She's in my grade but in Ravenclaw." Luna looked at all of us in turn and when she turned to me she said

"You're Harry Potter" in a factly tone.

"I know I am" I said awkwardly.

Then she turned to Ron, Hermione, and Neville and said "I don't know who you are."

"Oh, um, Luna this is Hermione, Ron and Neville" Ginny said. Hermione smiled at her, Ron did too, and Neville gave her a small wave. She then turned to scary boy and her reaction surprised me. For a second she looked very surprised and shocked, but then she quickly composed herself. She then reached into her satchel, pulled out a very colorful magazine, flipped to somewhere in the middle, turned it upside down and started reading. It was really hard to not start laughing.

A little while later it looked like scary boy was having a seizure or something. He was shaking all over and mumbling something that sounded vaguely like Annabeth, whoever that was.

"Do you think we should wake him up?" Hermione said nervously.

"Are you kidding Hermione?! That kid's a bloody death eater!"

"We don't _know _that Ron!"

"I'm gonna wake him up." I said much more confidently than I felt.

When I had walked the three steps to him and cleared my throat. "Um, Hey man wake up!" I vaguely noticed that Luna had stopped reading and was watching closely over her magazine.

"Tap him" luna said quietly, still watching my every move. "Carefully"

I reached over and as my hand brushed his bicep he immediately sprang into a battle stance looking at us with a wild look in his eyes. He was holding a- is that a _pen?_ When his eyes focused he frowned, "sorry, reflexes" he said, putting away his pen. He was definitely American from his accent

"No worries." Hermione said faintly.

He grinned. My name's Percy Jackson, A. thanks for waking me up and B. who are you guys?"

Hermione blushed "oh sorry! I'm Hermione granger and this is Ronald Weasley, his sister Ginny Weasley, Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood and this Harry... Potter." I was stunned he didn't show any recognition of my name. His eyebrows did seem to go up a little at Luna's though.

"Nice to meet you." he said.

"Um… you should probably get changed, we'll be there soon" I said

"Oh! Sorry but Dumbledore told me to stay dressed as this so he can introduce me or something like that." Percy replied

When we got to the opening feast a little while later (Percy took the boats with the first years) and finished the sorting, Percy still hadn't come out. Dumbledore finally said

"And one announcement before we eat and I will save the rest for after we are all fed and watered, this year Hogwarts is hosting a foreign exchange student for the first time in forever **(see what I did there:P). **He is highly advanced in magic as his school, Delphi Academy of Magic, studies with a very different curriculum than we use. I advise you not to mess with him he could beat most of the best duelers. His school is also very well hidden so don't bother trying to look it up. he will be attending classes with the fifth years of his house, which will be determined after he is introduced. Please welcome…Perseus Jackson!"

**A/N Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated as quick as I said I would- my teachers sprung finals on us after break:( anyways, I hope you liked the chapter, I hope to get the next one up in the next two weeks. Please review and ttyl!**

**~CJ**

Canadiandemigod: Thanks! I hope you liked this update:)

Tridenttattoo: Thanks I love writing and yes I quite agree, those stories about Percy and Voldemort are too farfetched.

O (guest): hope you liked this "more":)

Random person (Guest): thanks for the compliment! And thanks for reviewing!

Ultimateslytherin: glad to hear I can make it sound good!

winterlover6: I hope I can make it work over time too!


	3. before the sorting

**Hey all! Sorry this chapter took longer than I thought it would- I just got my bedroom redone and so my writing time was spent painting:) Anyways thank you all so much for all the follows, favorites and reads- it really means a lot! Now on to the chapter!**

"PERCY! PERCY! Where are you?!" Annabeth yelled through the dark.

"I'm right here Annabeth! ANNABETH!?" I couldn't see anything through Nyx's dark.

"Percy!" Annabeth screamed.

"ANNABETH! NO! ANNABETH!" I screamed. all the sudden I was crouched on the floor while my vision cleared. When it did I saw six kids, all about 15, I remembered I looked 15. I calmed my expression. Sorry, reflexes. I said, putting riptide back in my pocket.

"No worries." a girl said faintly. She had big bushy brown hair and had an air of surprise in her voice. I could tell by looking at her that she was the Annabeth- the smart one- of the group. I tried to act friendly to show I wasn't bothered by the dreams.

"My name's Percy Jackson. A. thanks for waking me up, and B. who are you guys?"

The girl who had spoken before blushed. "Oh! Sorry! My name is Hermione Granger, and this is Ronald Weasley, his sister Ginny Weasley, Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood and this Harry... Potter." When she had pointed out Luna I had almost done a double take, but I saved myself in time. Though I think a couple of them noticed my eyes widen slightly. Luna was a daughter of Athena, and a descendant of Hecate. I never considered she might be a witch. I didn't know her well, but she was one of Annabeth's sisters, so I had met her before.

"Nice to meet you." I said.

"Um.. You should probably get changed, we'll be there soon." Harry said. _Isn't he the one I'm supposed to protect?_ I thought to myself.

"Oh, sorry, Dumbledore asked me to stay dressed like this so he could introduce me or something." I said. Just then the train started slowing down.

"Since you're technically a first year you should probably go over there" Hermione said pointing over to a small woman who was saying

"First years! First years over here!" when I got there she said in a low tone, "you're the exchange student I presume?" I grinned.

"That's me." I replied.

I was so excited. We were riding across the water in boats! That meant I was by water!

As we were sailing across the lake a squid spoke to me.

"My lord, it's been so long since I have met a descendant of lord Poseidon." it said.

"Call me Percy! And it's great to meet you um. What should I call you?" I said.

"My name is" he made a series of gurgles and grunts.

"That's a mouthful. Can I just call you… Tom?" I asked.

"Of course my lord, I mean Percy" as he said this we pulled up to the school.

"It was nice talking to you tom. I will try to come visit you at some point." I said.

"Goodbye Percy" tom said.

It was then that I finally looked up and took in the view of the school. All I can say is that Annabeth would have loved it. Even I, the seaweed brain, thought the architecture was amazing. It was a huge castle with towers and halls and turrets and it was just SO COOL!

We walked up to two huge wooden double doors where a tall woman opened them.

We followed her into a small room where she gave a speech of some sort but my ADHD was already on high so no way was I able to pay attention. She then left and I was left with the midgets to wait.

The woman who I figured out was probably a professor came back a little later and took all the midgets out to where the rest of the school was already waiting. When i had tried to follow she had said, "Mr. Jackson, you are to stay put until I come back for you after the sorting." so I was stuck occupying myself a little longer. Then I heard who I assumed must be Dumbledore say;

"And one announcement before we eat and I will save the rest for after we are all fed and watered, this year Hogwarts is hosting a foreign exchange student for the first time in forever he is highly advanced in magic as his school, Delphi Academy of Magic, studies with a very different curriculum than we use. I advise you not to mess with him he could beat most of the best duelers. His school is also very well hidden so don't bother trying to look it up. he will be attending classes with the fifth years of his house, which will be determined after he is introduced. Without further ado... Perseus Jackson!" And I took this as my cue to enter...

**A/N thanks for reading. Sorry this chapter is so short, I'll try to make the next one longer and update sooner. Feel free to review with questions comments concerns etc. I'll try to answer as best I can, and I'll talk to you all next chapter!**

AwesomeElia: thanks for the idea and I will try to work it into the plot

Canadiandemigod: thanks for the compliment again! I'll try to keep updating on time ;D

Ultimateslytherin thanksfor the compliment! I'll try to write around my schedule!

Yami2703: I hope I answered your question in this chapter, if not it's basically because Luna is a demigod daughter of Athena, and Percy had met her at camp half blood.


	4. percy's first 12 hours

**Hey all! thank you guys so, so much for reading my story! I'll finish my speech later and without further ado here's chapter 4!**

As I walked through the double doors to the great hall I heard a collective gasp from the majority of the female population. This was quickly followed by voices saying "he is SO hot!" and "I wonder if he's taken!" From the same population. I saw the professor I had spoken to before beckoning me forward to sit on an old stool. She was holding a hat in the hands and had a scroll tucked under one arm. When I sat down on the stool and she placed the hat on my head I found out something very surprising. _"Hmmm I haven't sorted a demigod since that lovegood girl. tricky, very tricky."_

"_Woah! you talk!" _ I thought back.

"_well of course I do! i'm the the sorting hat! what do you expect me to do?"_

"_ummm… sit on my head like a normal hat?" _I questioned.

"_Mr Jackson you must remember that in the magical world things are rarely what they seem. now, shall I sort you?"_

"_go for it." _ I thought

"_well lets see now, loyalty is your fatal flaw, you do fine in hufflepuff, but being a demigod _does_ mean you are cunning, you'd do well in slytherin. but ah yes, you have a great deal of bravery, to be able to fight in TWO wars! and be offered a position as a god! not to mention the pain you have suffered. you must be GRYFFINDOR!" The hat shouted._

I stood up and handed professor the hat just as it whispered "good luck Percy".

she motioned to a table off to one side of the hall that I assumed was Gryffindor.

I walked over and sat down by Harry, Ron, and Hermione and just as I did the dishes in the great hall filled with food of every kind. I piled my plate with anything that looked good. glanced around, and made a quick prayer to poseidon "_hey Dad I'm sorry I can't sacrifice anything right now so hopefully this prayer will do? thanks" _After that i dug into my food which was delicious.

I ran to catch up with harry after the feast and as I caught up to him I grinned and said

" Dude, thanks for waiting." he blushed.

"sorry, my mind was caught up on other things." I grinned

"no worries, I've been there before." harry smiled a small smile.

"so, how do we get to the dormitories? I heard something about a passcode?" I said, trying to start a conversation.

"yeah, the password changes often." Harry replied. Harry and I paused at a portrait of a Fat lady in a pink dress who looked at us and said, "Password?"

"Mimbelus mimbeltonia" Harry replied. then he turned to me. "this is the enterance to the Gryffindor tower. you need the password to get in so don't forget it" He advised.

"got it" I replied.

The common room as gorgeous. It was red and gold (their colors) with a nice fireplace, and big armchairs and couches. there were two doorways on one side that harry said led to the dormitories. we walked up the stairs on the left to the boy's fifth year dormitories where i quickly changed into my Pajamas and got into bed.

The next morning I woke early like I always do, I didn't have any jet lag side effects because of the magic at the school , and got ready. I went for a run outside because there was no one I could spar with, and then I decided to visit the lake. When I got there I found out that besides Tom mermaids lived in the lake. It happened like this:

I swim through water looking around. Mermaids swim up. I don't know they are mermaids. I say "who are you sea creature?" They say "Aahh son of Poseidon. We are mermaids. We have an alliance with your father, that if he leaves us alone we will not cause any harm." I say "will you hurt me?" they say, "The headmaster spoke with us and requested we didn't hurt you. We will not harm you. But we will not aid you personally without a legit reason." I say "sounds fair." We shake hands. End of meeting.

After I had swum around a bit more I went back to the great hall for breakfast. When I got there most of the school was there. I went to sit by Ron, Hermione, and Harry. They looked up when I got there and Harry said. "Where were you mate? You weren't in Gryffindor tower when I woke up. "

"I went for a run" I replied, Stuffing my mouth with eggs after I said a silent prayer to Dad. "So, tell me about the teachers." I said, trying to change the subject.

"Uh well, Professor Mcgonagall, she's the witch right there" Harry said, nodding to the woman I had spoken to last night. "She's fair but strict, she's head of Gryffindor house, and teaches transfiguration. That's Professor Flitwick over there and he teaches charms. He's nice, and he's an excellent dueller. Also he's head of Ravenclaw house. Professor Snape is the slimy Git over there. He's potions master, and head of Slytherin house. He's got a nasty temper and he _always_ favors the Slytherins. Our history teacher isn't here but he's named professor Binns. He's extremely dull, and you can sleep through his class. Also, he's a ghost. The herbology teacher is named professor sprout. She's a nice woman and head of Hufflepuff house. Our DADA teacher has changed every year in the past 15 years, most people think the positions cursed, so I don't know much about her, just don't trust her. And.. Yeah…. That's about it."

"Thanks, I've been the new kid before; I know it's wise to know which teachers not to cross." I said.

Professor McGonagall handed out schedules a little bit later; mine was written in Greek, thank the gods! Also it matched Harry's. Just then the bell rang signaling the start of classes.

**A/N: so there it is! Whatdya think? Good? Bad? The worst peace of trash you've ever read? That little button below calling your name is called a review button. You can tell me there**** Thanks for reading guys! ~CJ**

Winterlover6: THANKS!

Purplelittleninja: glad to hear it's good so far, I will update as frequently as possible.

Pathea: thanks;) and I'll try:D

Ultimate slytherin 2001: of course I updated! It just took a while… and thanks for the HUGE compliment!


	5. potions class

_**Snape POV:**_

Hmmm my first class is with this Percy Jackson. I have heard of him many times through my demigod say he's powerful but can be annoying as Hades. Hopefully he will stay on my good side and I will stay on his.

_**Percy POV:**_

As I followed Harry through the halls I examined my schedule closer, it looked something like this:

Monday Tuesday Wednesday Thursday Friday Saturday Sunday

7:00: Breakfast Breakfast Breakfast Breakfast Breakfast Breakfast Breakfast

8:00: Potions Transfig. Potions Transfig. Breakfast Breakfast

9:00: Potions Transfig. Potions Herbology DADA Breakfast Breakfast

10:00: Divination Divination Divination DADA

11:00: lunch lunch lunch lunch lunch lunch lunch

12:00: DADA Charms DADA Charms Transfig.

1:00: DADA Charms DADA Charms Transfig.

2:00: Herbology M Herbology Hist. of M Herbology

3:00: COMC COMC COMC

4:00: Dinner Dinner Dinner Dinner Dinner Dinner Dinner

Please note on Tuesday and Thursday 5th year Gryffindor's have astronomy at 11:00 at night.

Please note that any blank spaces are considered free periods.

Consult with your head of house with any scheduling issues.

Please note that DADA stands for defense against the dark arts, and COMC stands for care of magical creatures.

Please note transfig. Stands for transfiguration and hist. of M stands for history of magic

We arrived in the dungeons just then and waited for Professor Snape to come. A couple minutes later he came in, his robes billowing behind him, he_ really looks like a bat. _I thought.

After we all walked in the speech began. "This year will be the toughest year for many of you, as well as your _last_ year with me. I only accept the absolute best into my 6th year potions class and most of you," he looked at Harry, "are too incompetent to pass." Snape drawled. "Today we are brewing the draught of living peace. the directions are on the board," as he said this the directions appeared on the board," you have two hours, begin." Right after Snape said that he walked over and said, "Jackson, a word?" I stood up and followed him into his office. Immediately after I entered his office he magically locked the door and put some sort of spell on it. Then he turned to me and said, "Percy Jackson, tell me about yourself." I didn't want to but the look on his face told me he already knew a lot of it. I took in a breath

"I'm Perseus Jackson, son of Poseidon god of water, when I was twelve I found out I was a demigod. I have been on many prophecies for the gods, saving Zeus's lightning bolt, saving my girlfriend Annabeth from holding the sky, and being the subject of the big prophecy to name a few. Later I ended up saving the world from Kronos. Last summer I was one of the seven to fight in the 2nd giant war, and became an ambassador for Greek and Roman demigods. Last week Chiron got a message from Dumbledore asking for a couple of demigods to protect harry from this Voldemort guy in the war. The rest is history." I stated.

Snape nodded. " I have heard a lot about you Percy, you see, I am a son of hades but I was blessed by Hecate which means my father didn't get in trouble with lord Zeus or Lord Poseidon because I am one of Hecate's people. However I _do_ know a lot about the Greek world though i grew up in the magical world. Despite the fact that I have a deep disliking for Potter; I will help you with anything you need on your quest." that surprised me to say the least.

"Do you know that 7 more demigods are coming?" I asked. Professor Snape raised an eyebrow.

"Dumbledore informed me that there may be more demigods coming but he did not give an exact number. Thank you for the warning." He replied. "Now you should probably go back and work on your potion. I will have you know potions class is not the easiest class to pass, especially with me as the teacher." Snape said with a smirk.

"Spoken like a true son of Hades" I said.

"Oh and Percy? Hand me your book for a second." I gave it to him and he put a spell on it. "Remind me to teach you that spell sometime. It changes any language to Greek. I used it all the time until I mastered English. I still use it in fact." Snape said as he handed it back to me with the smallest sign of a smile.

"SWEET!" I yelled. "Will you do that with the rest of my texts?" I asked, excited with the idea of being able to actually sorta understand what the teachers were saying. _Wow, I'm turning into a child of Athena. _I thought.

"Bring your books down here at 7 PM sharp, and I'll teach you some tricks you can use to help you. If anyone asks you got a detention. No one will suspect a thing." Snape said. "Now go, you still have time to get a healthy amount of your potion done before class ends."

As I exited the classroom I felt nothing but excitement for tonight's lesson.

**A/N: hey guys! First off I AM SOOO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING FOR 2 WEEKS! Please let me explain. Last Sunday night my horse got really sick and I have been dealing with him all week. I missed 2 days of school because I had to stay home with him so I also had to catch up on all the schoolwork I missed. So I had NO time to write**** sorry guys. I will update ASAP. Second, as always thank you for all the reads reviews and follows/favorites. I love you guys! Feel free to leave a review- my birthday is on Thursday and it would really make me happy :D third, if you have read this far kudos to you**** TTYL~ CJ**

Ultimate slytherin- thanks and sorry I couldn't *quench your thirst for this story* any sooner. :/

Guest: thanks! I hope you keep reading!

: thanks! I'm sorry I didn't get the chance to update as fast.


End file.
